


Tsukishima X Yamaguchi

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Yamaguchi discovered he was in love with Tsukishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima X Yamaguchi

He was grouchy.   
He was quiet.  
He was the tin-can man from Sesame Street. 

Yamaguchi didn't know why he found Tsukishima so endearing.   
He didn't know why he looked up to someone who was so cruel.   
But Tsukishima wasn't cruel to him.

Sure, Tsukki always called him names and snapped at him but he would never make Yamaguchi feel alone.  
He was always there for Yamaguchi, even when Yamaguchi didn't want him to be.  
He never wanted to be weak in front of Tsukki, but Tsukki never saw him that way. 

With Tsukishima he felt strong.  
He felt needed.   
He felt invincible. 

Maybe it was because Tsukki was by his side.  
Maybe it was because Tsukki made him stronger.  
Or maybe it was because Yamaguchi was beginning to get a terrible feeling in his stomach whenever Tsukishima looked at him.  
It felt like he was about to vomit.  
But in a good way.  
Is there even a good way?

He wanted to be by Tsukki's side, always.  
Even if he was a grumpy friend.   
He wanted to make him smile.  
To make him happy instead of grumpy.

Because Yamaguchi knows that when Tsukishima smiles, and really smiles, he is beautiful.   
He is the most beautiful boy in the world.  
And the thought sends Yamaguchi's heart racing. 

Does this mean that Yamaguchi see's Tsukki as more than a friend?  
He wants to be with him all the time – Check  
He wants to make him smile – Check  
His stomach ties in knots – Check  
His heart races with the thought of him – Check  
He has thought of kissing him

\- Check

Yamaguchi was falling in love with a man who has never shown much love for anything.   
He felt a little alone. Like he didn't know what he was getting into.   
But even if Tsukki didn't see him the same, Yamaguchi still got a good friend.   
He could always dream about an alternative life.  
As long as he got to see Tsukki and be near him, he'd survive.  
Anything is better than being without Tsukki.  
Even going home and crying in the shower because your heart hurts too much.

“Yamaguchi, did you hear me? I'm trying to explain this to you.” Tsukki sounded stern and when he returns to reality, Yamaguchi discovers he was staring blankly at the wall behind Tsukki instead of listening. He didn't mind. Because Tsukki was talking to him and giving him a hint of a smile. Yes, Yamaguchi thinks, his heart defiantly hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
